


I Only Have Eyes For You

by jihomonn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College!AU, Demigod Kang Seulgi, Demigod Kim Namjoon | RM, Demigod Min Yoongi | Suga, Demigod Son Seungwan | Wendy, Demigod!AU, F/M, Fluff, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, art major yoongi, basically imagine it as a demigod campus of some sort, biology major wendy, idk what tags are ugh, namjoon and seulgi as the best friends, yoongi and wannie are just shy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihomonn/pseuds/jihomonn
Summary: Yoongi needs to finish his sketch by the end of the week, and following his muse around doesn't seem like a bad idea—except for the fact that she might think of him as a creep.ORIn which Yoongi, Son of Hades, finds Wendy, a Daughter of Demeter, laughing by the fountains of their campus while looking for a muse to sketch for his project. Let's just say he's absolutely smitten after that.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Only Have Eyes For You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this in my Twitter RP account with Yoongi being Hades and Wendy as Persephone for an activity (demigod pjo based, supposed to be a "if greek gods were university students" au) and will simply repost it here with very minor changes.

“He’s looking again…”

“Hm? Who?”

“Don’t make it too obvious, but… to your left, by the benches. The guy in all black.”

Seulgi tries to be as inconspicuous as possible as she turns to her left, pretending to grab something from her bag. And she sees him. She sees the guy Wendy was referring to.

“Yoongi? From cabin thirteen?” Seulgi giggles softly as she gives her friend a teasing smile while wiggling her brows. “Oh my god does he like you?”

Wendy visibly blushes but puts on a light scowl on her face. “I don’t know okay, but…” she trails off with slightly knitted brows as she puts down her pen. “He could just approach me if he wants to though…”

It’s been going on for weeks. _In every public space on campus._ She would catch him staring at her.

The first occurrence was at the library, when she was trying to find a specific biology book that their professor assigned to the class. He was seated at a secluded corner, and their eyes met for a brief second before he quickly looked away and went on with whatever he was doing.

She thought it was just a mere coincidence at the time. But the more she paid attention to her surroundings, the more she noticed his presence.

At the cafeteria. The pavilion. The courtyard. By the fountains. The cafe.

_He’s everywhere._ Not that she particularly minds since they _are_ in the same campus, but…

“What should I do?” she asks her best friend with a small pout as she lightly taps her pen on the table.

“Well…” Seulgi starts as she leans closer to the other, a wide grin beginning to spread on her face. “I could always stir up a potion…”

Wendy groans upon hearing this and buries her face on her hands while Seulgi laughs. “You’re no help!”

“Oh alright, no potions. But!” Seulgi leans back on her chair as she drums her fingers on the wooden surface of the table. “Have you ever noticed what he’s doing whenever you see him?”

Wendy looks up from her hands as her best friend is seemingly making more sense now. She sits up straight again and begins to think. What _is_ he doing?

She inconspicuously looks back at his direction just to check—and suddenly it hit her as her eyes slightly widened, a small gasp escaping her lips.

“Is he _drawing_ me?”

“Bingo!” Seulgi grins while teasingly wiggling her brows again. “Girl he obviously has a crush on you!”

“Or he could just be an art major, you know,” Wendy rolls her eyes with a light huff.

“Yeah that too, but…” Seulgi trails off in thought. “...look, how about you approach him instead and ask?”

Wendy lets out a small sigh. “I’m not sure…” she says hesitatingly while biting her bottom lip. “...but maybe I’ll try, when I get the chance.”

\---

“Dude.”

“.....”

“Dude.”

“.....”

“ _Yoongi._ ”

“ _What?_ I’m busy, shut up.”

“Bet you a hundred bucks you’re creeping her out,” Namjoon snickers as he takes a sip of his iced coffee before resuming to scroll through his phone.

Yoongi merely grunts and ignores his friend as he focuses on his drawing, and he mentally smiles at his work because it’s getting somewhere. Because his muse is beautiful.

“Know what, here’s a piece of advice—”

“I don’t _need_ your advice.”

“I’m giving it anyway!” Namjoon grins, which earns him another grunt from Yoongi. “Stop being a creep and just ask her if she wants to model for you. Maybe even score a date, who knows?”

“Look,” Yoongi starts as he turns to face the other with a deadpan. “I come off a little weird—”

“Glad you know!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake will you just shut up and listen?”

Namjoon merely laughs as he enjoys teasing him. “Fine, go on _weirdo_.”

Yoongi gives him a small glare before continuing. “Everyone’s either intimidated by me or just finds me completely weird. I don’t want to scare her off. Besides…” he breaks his gaze and turns to look at the ground instead. “...I doubt she’d go out with someone like me,” he mutters with a small snort.

“You won’t know if you don’t try,” Namjoon says in a slightly sing-song tone before taking another sip of his iced coffee.

“Yeah, well…” Yoongi trails off with a clear of his throat. “...I just need to finish this drawing then I’m done.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

\---

It was around three in the afternoon as Wendy walked off to her last class. Her class prior ended earlier than usual, so she bought herself a nice large cup of boba _(with extra pearls of course!)_ and decided she’d go to class early.

She stopped at the hallway and took a peek at the small window glass on the door just to check if there was anyone else inside, and she smiled to herself upon finding nobody. Except when she entered the lecture room, she quickly stopped on her tracks. Because there at the far back, seated in a corner, was the one person she least expected to encounter at this time of the day.

Yoongi was motionless as he slept, his black cap pulled down to slightly cover his face, while his right hand rested on the table, still holding onto the drawing he’s been working on.

Wendy quietly closed the door behind her and put her stuff down on one of the front seats. She was contemplating whether or not to approach him, not to wake him up, but to take a peek at the drawing if it really was her and—well, curiosity got the best of her.

She approached him cautiously with light steps, and once she was near enough to at least be able to look at the drawing, she smiles. She smiles because it was beautifully made despite being unfinished. It was a mere sketch, but he seemed to have captured her side profile really well. Even in the drawing, she smiled, and she liked that. She liked that a lot.

Except now he’s stirring up, and it takes her half a second to notice when his hand moves and—well it’s too late for her to run back at the front of the class because he’d notice her either way.

Their gazes meet when he looks up. Yoongi was still a little sleepy while trying to process things, while Wendy’s a little nervous and flustered that she got caught looking at his work. But things soon change once Yoongi realizes it’s her, and heat quickly creeps up his neck and cheeks as he looks down at his drawing before looking back up at her.

“I—” she starts, taking a small step back as her words got caught up in her throat, not really knowing what to say.

“Please don’t be scared,” he manages to blurt out. “I’m not a creep I swear,” he says as he holds up his hands in defense, completely flustered.

“No no I— it’s okay!” Wendy finally manages to get her words out as she waves off her hands to signal that it really is okay.

“I’m just doing this for a project because I’m an art major you see and I was struggling to find a muse until I saw you laughing by the fountains and—” Yoongi blabbered on and came to an abrupt stop once he realized how stupid he must’ve sounded, but Wendy merely chuckles as she decides to sit beside him.

“It’s okay. I’m rather flattered you chose to draw me when there are far more beautiful muses you could’ve chosen, like Daughters of Aphrodite for example.”

Yoongi couldn’t stop himself from letting out a snort. “I can guarantee that all the guys at my class have chosen them as their muse. And the ladies would probably have their eyes on a couple of Aphrodite's sons too, or Apollo's— but okay that’s not my point. Point is…” he clears his throat as he takes a look at his drawing again and holds it up for her to see. “I found mine. And that’s you.”

Wendy visibly blushes at that as she offers him a shy smile. “Thank you. You drew me really well and I like it a lot,” she compliments. “But… why couldn’t you have approached me though and just asked me? I noticed you’ve been around me a lot, you know,” she says with a small chuckle.

Yoongi grows embarrassed and clears his throat as he breaks his gaze away from her. “I— well I just thought you’d probably find me weird and reject me straight away so I opted to draw you from afar instead.”

“I don’t think you’re weird,” she gives him a genuine smile. “I’d love to model for your project, if you’re still interested in finishing that sketch of yours,” she laughs softly.

Relief fills his system upon hearing that as he looks back at her with a small smile. “Will you?”

“Of course! I’d love to see the end result.”

“Okay then. We’ll work it out around your schedule? We can meet at my studio,” he says while checking his own schedule through his phone.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll send it to you then?”

“Yeah yeah, and…” he hesitates for a while before meeting her gaze again. He inwardly grumbles as he remembers what Namjoon had told him earlier. But he’s already here, isn’t he? Might as well go on with it. “...and do you mind if we— well, if we could go out for coffee sometime? Doesn’t necessarily have to be coffee either if you’re not into it,” he manages to say as a light blush crept up his cheeks.

Wendy’s cheeks are a little flushed as well as she lightly chews on her bottom lip before nodding. “I’d like that,” she says with a shy smile.

“Great,” Yoongi's smile grows, not expecting he’d actually get to _‘score a date’_ , as Namjoon would say, but here he is.

Shortly after they exchange numbers and class schedules. And after a couple more conversations and shared glances and smiles, Yoongi leaves the room just before Wendy’s class starts—with the promise of seeing each other again. Probably seeing each other a lot more.

END.


End file.
